Childhood Memories
by Romancelover312
Summary: They were freinds when they were little, and best friends wen they grew up. look at their childhood memories. Story better than summary. Some Sasusau and Narusaku. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"_Mother…w-wait up!" A small 5 year old Sakura ran to her mother after tripping._

"_Come on, Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled at her._

"_You're okay, right?' Sasuke asked her._

"_Why do you care, teme!" Naruto and Sasuke were rivals from the start._

"_Cause, unlike you, I'm nice to Sakura!"_

"_Guys…don't fight." Sakura smiled shyly at both of them, making them both blush._

"_Yeah, Sasuke, listen to my girlfriend!"_

"_She's not your girlfriend!"_

"_Yes she is!"_

"_No, she's mine!"_

"_Teme!"_

"_Baka!"_

"_Oh, come on guys. Sakura might be both of your girlfriends." Her mother decided to step in._

"_M-m-mom!"_

_But that comment from her mom made both Naruto and Sasuke grin._

"_Now, come on, guys. Lord Hiashi will be upset if we are late." Mother commented again._

"_Lord Hiashi?" All three 5 year olds blinked and looked confused._

"_you know Hinata, right?"_

"_Hinata?' Sasuke looked confused._

"_Yes, the weird shy girl who barely talks." Naruto said._

"_Yeah, Hinata-chan. My second best girl friend, along with ino." Sakura grinned._

"_Yes, that's her. Her father is Lord Hiashi." Sakura's mom led them right ahead to a mansion._

_All children gasped in surprise._

"_Then, are we visiting Hinata-chan?" Sakura grinned big._

"_No, she isn't home now, me and Lord Hiashi will catch up, while you three can play with some kid there."_

"_Kid?" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all repeated._

"_Ahh, Haruno-san, you're here." A voice was heard in front of them._

_Everyone's attention was turned to a man with long brow hair, wearing a robe._

_Sakura's Mom's surprised face turned into a smile._

"_Hiashi-san." She greeted." Did you wait long?'_

"_No, not at all."_

"_Hey, Sakura, you and your friends go play together." She pointed towards a small garden inside the Hyuuga Mansion._

"_H-Hai." Sakura stuttered and walked towards the garden with Naruto and Sasuke._

"_Whoa!" Naruto was the first to sigh at the sight of the beautiful garden. There were grass everywhere, with some flowers and trees. In the middle of the garden, there was a ball._

"_Let's play soccer! Whoever wins will be Sakura's boyfriend!" Naruto challenged Sasuke._

"_Bring it on, Baka!"_

"_I'm going to kick your butt! Believe it!"_

"_Don't bet on it."_

_Sakura sat on the grass where they weren't playing soccer. She looked up in the sky to find two birds chirping happily inside a nest. Sakura smiled at that sight. But, that didn't remain long._

"_Sakura, look out!" Naruto and Sasuke both yelled at her._

_Sakura turned around just in time to see a soccer ball flying towards her, at that point, it was so close, all Sakura could do was close her eyes and wait for the worst._

"…_." All that came was some wind._

_She opened her eyes, to see the back of a boy with long brown hair, about a year older than her._

_The sound of something hitting the floor was heard, she turned to it, she understood right away._

"_He blocked the ball!" She thought._

_Naruto and sasuke's face was priceless._

"_Are you alright" He turned to her, letting her see her savior's face._

_Those white eyes caught her attention._

"_I-I-I'm fine." I stutter._

"_Don't stutter, you remind me of my cousin, Hinata." He said, blinking._

"_S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto and sasuke ran towards her, ignoring the white- eyed boy._

"_Yes." She answered and looked at the boy, who was looking right back at her._

_She pushed the boys back a little._

"_Excuse me, but can I ask for your name?' Sakura smiled shyly at him._

"_It's Neji Hyuuga." He answers._

_Sasuke and Naruto glared at him._

"_I'm glad you're okay." Neji turned from Sakura to Naruto and Sasuke._

"_As for you two, you should be careful where you kick that ball, it could hurt someone."_

_Both Naruto and Sasuke had an angry mark on their heads._

_Neji turned back to sakura and smiled, anyway, I better get going." He walked past her._

"_Wait! Do you want to play with us?' Sakura blushed secretly at her savior._

"_Wh-wh-what!' Naruto and Sasuke didn't want to play with Neji._

"_Why not?" Neji turned around and smiled_

"_Then what do we play? " I turn around to ask those two._

"_Hide and Seek!"Sasuke said._

"_Yeah, and winner gets to kiss Sakura-chan!"Naruto grinned._

"_Fine with me." Neji said._

"_Okay." I say._

_1st round. Naruto seeks._

"_20...19...18..." I panicked as time is running out. I have only a few secs left. And I don't know where to hide._

_Here…" Neji grabbed my hand and ran towards his bedroom._

"_They won't check here. Trust me." neji was still grabbing my hand._

"_Umm, Neji-san. My hand…" I started._

_Neji quickly got it and let go, making his face red._

"_Are you okay, you're red." I touch his forehead, only to make it redder._

"_I-I'm fine." _

"_I give Up!" Naruto's voice can be heard all over._

_Me and Neji Smile._

_We won the first round._

_Along with the second and Third round, Neji never lost one._

_By the end of the day, we all gave up._

"_you are impossible to find!' Sasuke says, panting._

"_Anyway." Neji walked towards me, then pressed his lips against mine. _

_Naruto and Sasuke's mouth were on the floor._

_My face turned so red, it was no different from blood._

_When he let go, I had turned into a tomato._

_Neji smirked and put his hands in his pocket._

"_You, Teme! We said cheek!" Naruto snapped and pointed an accusing finger._

"_you said nothing.' Neji explained._

"_You…you….." _

"_anyway, I'll see you around, miss Haruno" Neji bent down and kissed her hand, making Naruto and sasuke die._

_As for Sakura, she was frozen._

"_Sakura!" Her mom's voice called for her."time to go!"_

"_H-Hai!" She took one last glance at neji. Naruto and Sasuke walked out first, well, not really walked out. They turned floppy and hopped away._

"_here." Sakura kissed Neji on the cheek before leaving._

"_I'll see you later, Neji-kun!" Sakura waved goodbye and ran towards her mom._

"_I'll see you again, Sakura. I will." Neji swore_


	2. Chapter 2

"_I don't know what you see in him." 13 year old Sasuke remarked, while Naruto nodded." You haven't seen him in a year, Sakura. He probably forgot you." _

_Sakura's heart felt like it was stabbed, but she laughed it off._

"_Sasuke, you teme! Don't say stuff like that to her!" Naruto whispered angrily into Sasuke's ear._

"_You're probably right." Sakura smiled at her team mates, who just happen to be with her in team 7._

"_You go in first, the chunin exams will start soon, I'll be right behind you." Sakura said to her team mate and ran off somewhere._

_While running, she bumped into a person._

" _I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going.' Sakura rubbed her knee, which hurt from the fall._

_The person who she bumped to turned around, showing he was._

_Sakura's eyes went huge, then she smiled._

"_Hi, Neji-san."_

"_S…..Sakura?"_

"_I'm glad you remember." Sakura flashed him a smile._

_Neji was even cuter, if that was possible. But in a way he was serious._

'_He….he really is here! The guy I crushed on.' Sakura thought._

"_I'm glad you remember too." Neji nodded and walked away._

"_W-wait, don't you want to talk, since we just met again? He chunin exams doesn't start until two hours later." Sakura felt her heart tug._

_Neji turned around to face her. She noticed something different from the last time she saw him, and not the clothes or the hair. His eye color never changed, still vanilla white, her favorite color . His eyes had something that was never there before , Hate._

"_A few minutes wouldn't hurt." neji walked back to Sakura and glared._

"_How have you been?"Sakura asked_

"_I'm fine."_

"_How's Hinata?"_

"…_..ask her yourself."_

"_Oh. Sorry. ….remember when we played together and you kissed me?" Sakura asked him._

_Neji only frowned at that._

"_Sakura, your living a lie. I had a small crush on you when I was little. But now, I grew up. So ge your head out of those clouds. Judging from you…you're pretty useless….aren't you?" Neji glared at Sakura._

_Neji's words hit like acid, Sakura waited for them to sink in before replying._

"_I guess." Sakura gave him a fake smile before rushing back to her team mates._

_Because…if she didn't, she would have cried right there, right then._

**A/N: Sorry today's is a bit short, I had to rush this, or I'll die of sleepiness. But I do promise another one tomorrow, hopefully longer and better.**

**Listening to: Too late to apologize~ (Sorry, don't know the artist)**


	3. Chapter 3

"_I hope you're okay, Naruto. Neji is hard to beat, judging by what he did to his own cousin." Sakura patted the idiot by the shoulder._

"_Don't worry, Sakura. I'll make sure he pays." Naruto smiled at her._

_Sakura nodded sadly at her team mate._

"_The final rounds at the chunin exams are going to be hard, Naruto. Promise me you'll beat Neji." Sakura looked at Naruto._

_Naruto didn't hesitate at all. "For sure!"_

_Sakura smiled and walked towards the hospital, until a voice made her freeze._

"_Hey, Sakura. I need your help." _

_Neji's voice can be heard next to her, now, she had learned to hate that voice of his._

_Sakura turned to see him walking towards her._

"_What is it, Neji?' Sakura already lost the"-San"._

"_As you know, I'm facing Naruto. You have any advice? You been with him since you were little." Neji had his hands in his pocket, and he still had that look of hatred and seriousness in his eyes._

"_I'm not selling out a team mate."_

_Neji thought for a few seconds before answering._

"_If you tell me, I'l….kiss you again.' Neji didn't smirk or smile like he used to._

_Anger rushed up inside Sakura._

"_WHAT! No! I told you I'm not selling out a team mate! You kissed me when I was little, then built my dreams up, and when I see you again after all these years, you break my fucking heart! And now, you say you'll kiss me again if I tell you something! Am I just a doll to you? Do you think that lowly of me! WELL?" Sakura felt something steam down her eyes._

"…_.." Neji had a shocked look on, but said nothing._

_Tears fell again and again._

"_You hurt my best friend and now you ask me for help on hurting another person…..from now on, Hyuuga. Don't. Talk. To. Me." Sakura continued, then walked away, only leaving tear drops on the floor._

"…_.." Neji stopped breathing for a second before sighing and walking back to the training felid to train._

""_Hey, Neji. You know, today, you actually seem kind of sad and angry. Is something wrong?' Tenten asked after training._

"_Leave me alone!" Neji snapped at her._

"_neji! Don't be so mean to Tenten, she was just worried about you!" Lee stepped in and held the sad Tenten._

"_Thanks." Tenten whispered to Lee._

"_Hn.'_

'_I will win that fight." Neji thought._

**A/N:: Sorry! I still had to finish my homework. So I only had time for this. I'll write more, hopefully tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hinata-chan!" Sakura rushes inside the room of Hinata Hyuuga._

"_Ah! S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata quickly looked up to see the pink haired medical Nin, panting and trying to catch her breath._

"_I . Hear. That. You. Were kidnapped. By. Some. Assholes." Sakura panted almost after every word._

"_y-yes, but Neji-san, Tenten-san and Kiba-san saved me." Hinata smiled at her._

"_Oh, I s-Wait! Come again? Tenten, Kiba and WHO saved you?"_

"_U-Um Neji-san. Is s-something wrong, Sakura-chan?" _

"_N-Nothing….." Sakura felt strange. He would never do something like that for Hinata, not even if you threatened to kill him. Had he really changed after his lost battle with Naruto? Still….was Neji even the type to let go of things that fast?_

"_You know, Sakura-san. You should go check on him…" Hinata's words hit me like acid.' Go….visit him?' Sakura thought._

"…_he did seem depressed for some reason, and Tenten said he's been like this for a whole month now." Hinata continued._

'_A month ago…the day I snapped and yelled at him!' Sakura quickly came to her senses._

"_I-I will.' Sakura stutter, wave goodbye and walk out the door._

"_I'll visit him later." Sakura thought to herself and walked forward, until she bumped into someone._

"_Oww!" Sakura rubbed her arm._

"_Sorry, forgive me." Neji's voice can be heard in front of me._

"_N-Neji?" She whisper quietly._

"_Huh? Sakura.." Neji stepped towards me._

_Sakura then notice, he was wearing his normal clothes but still had cuts and bruises. And he was holding he Ninja headband, so now I could see the curse mark. Also, everyone was put on Lunch._

"_Neji! What do you think you are doing! You can't escape from the hospital!" Sakura snaps at him._

"_Since when did you care!" Neji's face turned into a scowl, and there was venom in his voice._

_I was taken a back._

_Neji looked stunned for a second, before returning to his usual senses._

"_I'm sorry. It was just that….." Neji didn't finish the rest, but he didn't need to. I could tell what he was going to say._

"_It's fine. That day the things I said was rude." Sakura admits._

"…_.No. What you said was the truth. I played you like a toy, I didn't even think about your feelings." Neji bravely looked in my eyes._

"…_I…It was because I didn't know about your past." Sakura explained._

_It was true. She didn't know why he hated his own family and own cousin so much. Why he always said that you can't escape your destiny and fate._

_Now she did._

"…_Turns out my father died of his own will." Neji told me._

"_Isn't that good news?' I say softly._

_Neji nods and smiles. But it doesn't last long. Neji's smile faded away quickly._

"…_but now, It's too late. You probably only think of me as a friend now. " Neji said._

_I blinked a few times, and without thinking, I went over to him and hugged him._

"_Who said I did? I'll kill them."I say._

_I can hear Neji smirk and feel his arms wrap around my waist._

"_There's a restaurant down the street, you know.' neji says to me._

"…_Are you asking me out?" I asked, shocked._

_Neji just smirks._

"_I'll meet you there at 7:00." He walks and kisses me by the mouth._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know that I said I would continue this but…a few more chapters won't hurt right?**

**Dan: Why would you want to continue this story?**

**Yuki: Because I want to.**

**Dan: Are you okay?**

**Me: Yes….**

**Dan: ?….**

**Yuki: Anyway. Enjoy…. The setting takes place the day after chapter 1 happened.**

"Please Mother!" The 5 year old girl begged her mother. She was so close to tears ,and her voice was kind of raspy, like she jus cried. Her mother shook the trembling cherry blossom away first, then put her into bed.

"Don't be hasty Sakura! You have a fever You are lucky you can move your body at all!" her mother glared at her own daughter, noting she was dead serious.

"B-B-But you promised! You said we can go visit Neji-kun again today! Like yesterday!" Sakura blushed deeply at the thought of him kissing her just yesterday. Her mother felt her head.

"Not today, or anytime soon by the looks of it. See, you're cheek just turned redder than before, if that's possible."

"…..But are at least Naruto and Sasuke-kun coming? And what about Ino-chan and Hinata-chan?"

"Sakura! ….Maybe you still don't get it. You are far too sick to see anyone for the next few days."

"Who will I talk to? What will I do? It's so dull…"

"Hey ,Hey! You have me to talk to! And there's books, and you can draw." Her mother pointed to the drawing pads, and the bookshelves that Sakura loved. This time Sakura didn't think it was enough. Before she could protest, her mother walked right out.

"Please ! Let me see Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto! Don't be such a nutcase. Sorry Mrs. Naruto, she's sick! She can't see anyone!"

"Shut up Teme!"

"You dope!"

"TEME!"

"DOPE!"

Sakura wasn't stupid, she knew exactly who those two were, even if they hadn't said their names. Sakura clutched her stomach to stop herself from laughing, even at the worst times, those two never failed to make her laugh. Those two never got along, but that's why they made Sakura happy.

"Hey. Sakura!" A familiar voice rang through her head. Sakura grinned from ear to ear. She couldn't forget that voice even if her life depended on it.

"Neji-san!" Sakura turned to the figure that was climbing into her house by the window. Neji leaped through and got in. He was smiling too.

"Not so loud Sakura. If you're mom finds out, you're dead." Neji walked closer to Sakura, not caring if she had the plague or not. Sakura got up from her bed and gave him a great big hug. But she quickly stopped. Both of them frowned.

"Sorry. You'll probably get the cold now." Sakura looked at the ground. All she heard was neji laughing quietly.

"No. It doesn't matter. As soon as I heard you got a fever, I came." Neji smirked."Anyway, you ready to go?" Neji eyed her clothes.

"Go where?"

"It's a place I want you to see."

"But I'm sick, and mother will kill us if she finds o-"

Neji got so close to Sakura that their foreheads were touching. Sakura could feel his warm breath. "You don't tell, I don't tell, it's fine." Neji grabbed Sakura by the hand and leaped down the window.

Sakura had to get used to the speed. She had screamed for the he first few seconds, but quickly stopped when she realized everything was okay.

"Where are we going?" Sakura gulped as she tried her best to catch up with the coffee-haired boy.

"You'll see." A smile was given in return.

They stop at what seems like a beach. The sun was setting, just like the movies, Sakura really thought that it was the most romantic thing she had ever seen.

"It's beautiful….." Sakura was at a loss of words. She suddenly cringed when she heard Neji's laugh.

"Yeah. It is." And they both knew that they were right. The sand seemed golden thanks to the sun, so did the waves. The best thing was, it was completely empty.

After laying there like it was an hour, Sakura had to face facts. She needed to go and so did Neji, the sun had already set. Their parents might be worried sick. She did wish it could stay like this forever though. Neji seemed to get it too, so he ran back to her house the way they came out. Sakura spotted Neji's frown. Finally, they reached Sakura's house. Neji helped her through the window, back into her house.

"See you.' they both exchanged sad frowns.

"Sakura? You asleep?" Her mother banged on the door.

"I'm awake mother!" Sakura called out, happy her mother never found out.

When she turned back to Neji, he was gone. Sakura's mother came in and smiled.

"see? Today wasn't so bad after all. Was it?" Her mother asked her.

Sakura smiled her own secret smile."yup. It was great."

"Great news, your fever will be down soon, tomorrow you'll see Neji. I promise."

Sakura smiled greatly and went to bed, she could hardly wait.

The next morning, sakura woke up with an yawn, and her mom shaking her.

"Hmm? Is it time to go see neji?"

"N-no sweetie. Neji has gone….He's not dead1 He's just ran away from his house."

The words soaked in Sakura.

"Why! Why would he do such a thing?" Sakura demanded, she was at the point of tears.

"Neji's father had died. For the main branch of his family, for Hinata Hyuuga."

That was it, sakura's mom left Sakura's room so she could calm down.

"Neji….what are you doing?' Sakura left out an whisper in the middle of the night as another tear rolled down her face.

* * *

**Yuki: OKAY! Done! Sorry, I had a writers block. And I made my mum something for mother's day, so im really busy. Hope u like this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey…I know what your thinking. "Why aren't I posting any stories? Well….um…..that's hard to explain….Dan was recovering well. At least we thought so. Then a week later, the doctor spilled it.

Dan had cancer.

Right after, Dan told me about his crush on me and he laughed, saying that he never had to guts to tell it…..I told him he would recover no matter what.

But He started getting weaker…and weaker. Until, just last night at 5 am, God took him away and ended his suffering….

I know what you think…Man! This is so fake1...Well, guess what? I wish it was…so I know it's not real. And Dan isn't dead.

Please…just give me a few weeks to recover. I swear that I'll continue stories….But all of Dan's friend and family miss him. Of course including me….

He was a great friend…love you Dan…

~Yuki-chan.


End file.
